Jadetia
Jadetia is one of the planets within the Botore system. It was the second planet to be colonized by the Ancestral Race, being second in line away from Varrezat. The ecosystem of the planet is typically lush in grasslands, with dense forests and mountains. Jadetia, in spite of being within the same system as planets like Thalea and Ritjes, remains in a rather primitive and more resource based planet relying on natural elements such as wood and coal to produce life needs such as electricity and fire.Inhabitants within Jadetia are mostly clueless towards the rest of the solar system, in fact Space travel would not have been attempted until 3027 P.A.Technology itself on Jadetia is comparable to that of Earth's technology in the mid 80's to early 90's Inhabitants and Culture Jadeta's inhabitants differ greatly from the rest of Botore. When the Ancestral Race had ascended their impact had not hit as hard as the other planets. The consequences on the planet were minimal leaving its population free to live as they pleased. Jadetians remained peaceful to one another with little to no warring among them - because of this it was easier for them to focus on themselves, their bodies, and their minds. Just as the Ancestral Race had done before them they took up meditation and eventually were able to use Dark Matter to enhance their mental and spiritual energy. Civilians develop psychic powers and have increased physical strength as a result of this, the population is mostly covered in striped markings as a effect of Dark Matter. The Ookami One of the dominant species on Jadetia are the Ookami, a species of wolves who bare colorful stripes and pledge a strong religion to a goddess they call "Amrizu", It is custom to bless the goddess for such good fortunes like good crop or the welfare of another. The Ookamian race are ruled by a monarchy within the Ookamian capital, it is said that long ago the Ancient Goddess Amrizu appeared in the races great time of need during the accession giving them hope and light to prosper and grow in their mind body and souls, acting as their first true queen, Amrizu empowered her sword so that it can only be weilded by those chosen by its power gave the sword. it is believed that those chosen by the swords will are destined to rule the kingdom. When a king or queen has reached a point of their rule they are obliged to test the oldest of their offspring against their chosen champion as a test of strength, bravery and intellect, should the child fail the test, it is seen as bad luck and the child must plead forgiveness from Amrizu before being put through rigorous and harsh training to prepare the test again. Though should the child succeed then they are entitled to both Amrizu's blade and the throne, in which the previous ruler will entrust the sword to their successor who must carry and protect the sword for one year before being able to claim the throne. Known Inhabitants * King Zerkzies Hikarikaze III * Princess Ellair Hikarikaze * Duke (courtesy Title) Ka-lika Hikarikaze Trivia Jadetia is the Planet that underwent the most changes due to change of members within Free Candy Category:Dark Matter Category:Locations